Experiment
by NaruKiba Lover
Summary: A new jutsu tried on Kiba leads to many problems, and why is Naruto suddenly so easy to anger? Yaoi, kidnapping.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I…DO…NOT…OWN…Naruto…

Pairings: NaruKiba, some ShinoKiba.

A teen male sat at the edge of a lake, staring down into its clean, clear, sparkling water from the moonlight shining down.

This male is known as Kiba Inuzuka.

Face expressionless, his eyes fixed on the twinkling liquid, his mind on important matters. The gentle cooling breeze of the night calmed him with its almost silent howl; while his white, furry friend, Akamaru, sat beside him with his tongue hanging out as pants emitted from his doggy lips.

"Why?" The sudden sound of his master's voice in the silence startled Akamaru.

"Why? Why can't I beat him?" He repeated.

Kiba has been getting worked up, trying to get his crush's attention day after day but has constantly failed. The blond headed knucklehead ninja- Naruto Uzumaki- has been spending more time with him; which made him insanely happy. But, it's the _Uchiha_ that has been gaining most, if not all, of Naruto's uninvited attention. Why the raven does, he can't say. But one possibility has been wreaking havoc on his emotions, one that's been tearing at him from the inside out, was the possibility that maybe the two were…**lovers.**

Lovers. That word never had such an impact on Kiba before. But now, every time he thought of _that word_, the image of Naruto and Sasuke _touching, hugging, _or sometimes…_more_.

And these…these thoughts have been piling up more and more, ever since the Uchiha left the village to be with Orochimaru. Since then, his blond could not stop mentioning the name, Sasuke Uchiha. It was always _Sasuke_ this, _Sasuke_ that, _Sasuke_, _Sasuke_, _SASUKE_! It disgusted him.

Multiple times the dog lover tried to comfort and get the blonde's mind off the traitor, but with little success. Although…not all was hopeless. From time to time, the blonde would come to the brunet for, 'entertainment', or some 'fun time', as Naruto would call it, and the two shinobi would spend the whole day laughing and wrestling. The effects of their pranks and naughty doings always managed to give the two a good laugh. And it was during these…private moments that Kiba felt like he was important to the blonde; like Naruto could possibly _care_ for him. But he never did get his hopes up too high. He just couldn't come to the conclusion that _Naruto_ of all people would have feelings for him that go beyond friendship.

Although, the blonde's constant rambling about the raven haired boy did make him question… _does Naruto love Sasuke?_

Kiba shifted a few inches on the hard ground he'd seated himself on as the sentence ran through his head again. What IF Naruto loves Sasuke? What can he do then? What WOULD he do then? He would have to… accept it. Whether he likes it or not. Still, thoughts like this give the Inuzuka a painful, indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not from the thoughts of Sasuke and Naruto but, about his own lover, Shino Aburame.

What would he tell Shino if –out of some miracle -Naruto returned his feelings and they started a relationship? He won't go on and cheat on the bug user, that's for sure. And he won't go and end their relationship because of Naruto. Yet… he can't help but want the blonde boy so _badly_. This crush, this infatuation, it hasn't gone away. Even after _three_ whole years, his want for the whiskered male hasn't diminished, but only grown to new heights.

His relationship with the Aburame had been long, yes, but so had his want for the blonde. He's been feeling guilty for having these desires while with Shino. It made him feel…sickened, dirty even. Hell, even in their private moments alone, moments specifically created to keep their relationship strong; Kiba's loving gaze on his bug user would be full of shame and pity. Pity that his strongest desires contain the luscious form of the blonde headed Naruto instead of his current lover.

That's why he's here. That is why he comes to this lake out in the forest in the dead of night. All of these conflicting possibilities and feelings keep flooding him and, as time goes by, he's losing the hope and the will power to keep his and his lover's relationship going. It almost feels nonexistent. Like it's almost…obligatory to keep going. Here, in the dark of night surrounded by the evening air, he is free to think and feel what he pleases. And on some occasions, he brings Akamaru for some company. After all, the pair shares _nearly_ everything.

With his legs pulled to his chest and chin resting on his knees, his stare on the lake was kept undisturbed. Even Akamaru, whom is now lying on his side, had fallen asleep. With only the sound of the singing crickets keeping him company, Kiba himself felt sleep creep up his body, making his eyelids grow heavy. With a content sigh the brunet laid back, enjoying the sounds and smells of the night in peace.

The little moment went by slow. With the background around him becoming increasingly quieter every passing minute, his mind began to succumb to sleep. Until he finally fell into the slumbering abyss.

For a few hours Kiba and Akamaru remained undisturbed, unconscious, and resting on the soft grass under the moonlit sky. Akamaru's face was pleasantly relaxed and careless, but Kiba's lay twitching with the conflicts of a nightmare. In minutes, the nightmare escalated normal heights and the brunet's body began sweating. His breaths came out in short pants, his body twisting and turning until finally, with a swoop of his upper body, the brunet sat up with widened and tear filled eyes.

Awakened by the nightmare's harsh images of the shreds of his and Shino's relationship, the brunet looked down at the lake again in hopes of getting the dream out of his head.

"How wonderful…another night where I suffer this fucking nightmare!" He yelled out into the night with sarcasm in each word he spoke.

This _nightmare_ had only shown itself on rare occasions. The 'dream' itself held images of his lover Shino, which in normal circumstances would be good. Except in this dream… it showed the bug user ending their relationship, and leaving the Inuzuka all alone. After that event, the scenery changed to him confessing his attraction to the whiskered male. But only to be rejected when the blonde turned, confessing his love for _Sasuke…_

Kiba sighed again, still keeping his gaze on the lake. For minutes nothing happened. It wasn't until he realized just how silent the night had become, did suspicion surface.

_Since when is the forest silent?_

His eyes began wandering around the background. Where were the animals? He sniffed the air for any change in the wind. Where were the sounds? He even pounded his hands and feet on the ground to experiment if he would gain a reaction. When there was no response, he regained some of his calm. Only then did a chilling breeze make its way down his spine and that's all it took.

Kiba stood and whistled loudly to wake up Akamaru.

When the large dog stood up on his four legs, ready for any command Kiba might give, did the brunet take a battle stance, expecting an attack.

"Akamaru…I want you to tell me if you can smell anyone," Kiba commanded of his partner.

But when Akamaru barked, answering in the negative; Kiba was beginning to think maybe he's becoming too paranoid. What does it matter that the forest is silent? Why does it matter that an abnormally chilling breeze passed by? He was beginning to think…that maybe his paranoia was pulling this on purpose until he resolved his conflicts with Shino and Naruto.

Slowly, he relaxed, thinking of how absurd his chances of being attacked are. But it was a mistake.

Silently, without a sound, Akamaru was struck in the side with a kunai gorged in poison.

Startled by his dog's pained yelp, Kiba turned just as Akamaru fell, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'. When he saw his companion lying down on the ground, his body tensed and he quickly brought out a kunai-but it proved useless.

In the next second, Kiba's eyes saw nothing but darkness. He felt a hand over his mouth and nostrils, and then his body fell limp. Without any struggles, the dark figure finished its job of knocking out the ninja and his companion.

The figure threw both ninja and large dog over his shoulders-wincing from their added weight-and began walking away…

**A/N:** Yeah, it's just a prologue, nothing major, except for the Kiba and Akamaru kidnapping...


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Alright, here's chapter two. And I'm deeply sorry to all who have read this story and were waiting eagerly for this chapter. I know it took me…a while, but I hope I'll be forgiven. Also, this is the unrevised version so, please excuse any mistakes, for I'll take care of them soon. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not make money from this. That is all.

To say Kiba was upset was an understatement. He was _furious_. It was just supposed to be another night at the lake, a normal night to think about his conflicts with Shino and Naruto. But _nooo_, he was attacked by some unknown ninja (Who's scent was—for a reason unknown to Kiba—_very_ familiar), knocked unconscious, and kidnapped. And as if that couldn't get any worse, Kiba's most faithful companion, Akamaru, was taken with him.

Kiba struggled on the rope binds constricting his body. He couldn't stand such a situation. He just absolutely _hated_ the thought of being the vulnerable prisoner who is at the captor's mercy.

It was then Kiba heard Akamaru whimper beside him, and it broke his heart to hear the worry in his dog's call. More often than not, Akamaru is the one to comfort Kiba in times of trouble or when Kiba feels incredibly bored, depressed, and even irritated. But now, Akamaru is the one who's afraid, and to add to Kiba's guilt and worry, he's been blindfolded and that means he can't see the exact condition Akamaru is in. Yet, Kiba thanked the gods for his sense of smell; it gave him the reassurance that his friend is (in whatever position he's being held) right next to him.

"It's alright Akamaru, we'll find a way out of this," Kiba whispered.

Then, Kiba heard the footsteps of his captor approaching, and a scowl made itself present on his face, purely disgusted. The mysterious 'man' said nothing when he was standing over Kiba, looking him and his canine friend over, before placing a scroll on both of his captives' chests. The kidnapper then backed away slowly, at a safe distance, and began his jutsu.

Kiba gasped and Akamaru cried out, both of their bodies filling with invading chakra. Heat soon followed, Kiba groaning at the pain, whilst Akamaru whimpered and cried. The kidnapper smirked, for some reason he loved watching the process of his prisoners' suffering. His smirk grew wider when Kiba's groans turned into cries and Akamaru's whimpers turned into howls…

~X~X~X~

Early morning in Konoha is most often said to be boring, and really, it can be looked at as such. Many remained asleep, others cranky they woke up too early, and nothing _exciting_ ever happens in the morning. But, it was considered the best time to go shopping, since there wouldn't be very much competition, the supplies would be brand new, and one would have first serve on the freshest of food.

That's what Hinata considered her reasons for grocery shopping on Friday mornings. Only that in all honesty, it was her duty. Her father has constantly stated he doesn't have enough time (which was an obvious lie to avoid going out, but Hinata just ignored it), Neji would accompany his cousin or shop for Hinata when she felt sick, and Hanabi…she's considered to be too young to go alone in the streets. Good thing Hinata had already finished and was carrying the bags of food home, enjoying how calm and quiet the streets were.

After a few minutes of walking her eyes caught sight of a crowd of children gathered around what looked like…a _dead body!_ Already Hinata's stomach turned and she struggled to hold in her breakfast. It isn't so much she thinks the dead are gross; it's more that…she just doesn't like to think of the deceased's family and friends and how they must be coping with the loss. Hinata had stopped walking and watched in fascination as the kids poked and stared at the body lying on the ground at its side. Hinata felt, for lack of a better word, guilty. While these kids stared and poked at the corpse, she remained still and allowed them to do so! Hinata stood straighter, not having realized her back was semi-hunched, and walked over.

When one kid noticed her, he informed the boy right next to him, who then told the boy on his other side, and soon enough, the whole bunch was staring at Hinata. And then, the kids all walked away, thinking Hinata probably knew this strange guy, or that it'd be better to leave so as to not get into trouble.

From afar, this person could've been anyone, but up close…those red fang tattoos, the tan skin, brown bushy hair…_Kiba!_ Hinata dropped her bags and quickly ran over to him. She kneeled beside him, and she checked Kiba's pulse. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it. Looking more closely at her teammate, Hinata blushed when Kiba's clothing barely hid anything. Or, at least, the lack of clothing, since what was on Kiba were torn and cut remains. How in the world did that happen? Looking him over more closely, she then noted…floppy-white dog ears? Her mind quickly jumped to the conclusion that they were fake, held on by something. Surely if Kiba had been part dog, he would've revealed that a long time ago, one would've noticed, too. Such a thing can't be hidden very easily, unless he used a jutsu that hid them for most of his life around his friends, but such a possibility is too preposterous to be considered.

She reached out and pinched them, just to reassure herself they were fake (because those ears look convincingly real), but once Hinata felt them, the girl removed her hands instantly. They felt _real_. No fake leathery or cotton feel to them. After the initial shock wore off, her attention was drawn to a waving object at Kiba's behind.

_Oh no, he can't possibly have…_

She leaned forward to take a look at Kiba's back, and Hinata was sure she had lost her mind. A white fluffy tail! At this point, Hinata wasn't sure if this was Kiba. He had the same tattoos, the same clothing (or what looked like what would've been), the same face, the same hair, but Kiba **did not** have dog ears and a tail!

Hinata yelped in surprise when the brunet began to stir and his eyes began to flutter open. The brunet sat up and yawned, his eyes remained droopy with sleep. Hinata remained as still as a statue, afraid that perhaps she was right, this person _isn't _Kiba. _He just can't be Kiba!_

The brunet's eyes opened fully in no time, and he blinked multiple times to adjust to the sunlight and the return of his consciousness. He looked over his environment, watching and studying the background, the buildings, the smells. All of it was familiar, even the sounds. Turning his head from side to side slowly, the brunet noticed the girl next to him. The scent radiating from her was familiar. Hinata? His friend? What was she doing here? The look on her face was priceless, and the Inuzuka would've laughed if his throat didn't feel so rough and dry. Hinata's eyes were a bit big though…the biggest and widest he's seen them on his friend's face before.

Kiba cleared his throat, took a deep breath, blinked a couple of times, and spoke as clearly as he could, since he felt tired and his body was nagging him to go back to sleep or find something to eat.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked, voice groggy with a tired edge. Hinata's eyes stayed large, and she took in a deep breath when she realized she hadn't been breathing. When had she started holding her breath?

"I was shopping for the groceries and I was headed home but then I found you here, on the street…" Hinata didn't know how to continue. Her heart just wouldn't stop beating so rapidly! Those damn ears and tail! Somehow, even though it was confirmed to her that this man was definitely Kiba since he recognized her and called her by her name, it still didn't bring down the shock of the extra appendages. It somehow only added to her anxiety. Why wasn't she told?

Kiba observed his comrade's facial expression. It still screamed _'what the hell'_; her eyes were proof of that. It didn't look good on her.

"Uuhh, Hinata? Are you okay? You look surprised."

That question made Hinata's heart rate go up. Did she have to tell him of his new body parts? She just didn't have the heart to tell Kiba straight out that he now had dog ears and a tail, so, without much thought and effort, she lifted her hand and pointed at Kiba's forehead (her friend's semi-nudity now very much ignored and forgotten). The brunet arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" Kiba reached up and touched his face, feeling nothing out of the ordinary. Kiba looked back at his friend's hand and fount it to be pointing at his head, rather than directly at his face. He felt to the sides of his head, and froze. His head felt normal, as if nothing was out of place, but, actually touching his head with his hand, there was definitely something extra. And it didn't really take a genius to know that they were located at the sides, right where his ears are, to know their function.

Pulling the floppy part to his face, he could just barely see from the corner of his eye that it was an ear, a _dog ear_. Kiba felt his heart drop. What the hell happened last night? He remembered being at the lake, with Akamaru, then he was ambushed and kidnapped…but why does he have the ears? The horror rising in his chest increased dramatically when he heard thumping behind him, the sound echoing in his ears. There was a constant movement, movement Kiba had recognized all his life from living with dogs all his life…hoping he was wrong, the Inuzuka turned his head ever so slowly to look at his lower waist. His face fell when he discovered a tail.

"What the fuck!" Kiba gasped, horror and shock rising.

Hinata was quiet, gazing at the reaction her friend was having at now realizing his condition. Yet, watching Kiba practically yell at the top of his lungs because of this from the shock and anger that was rising from reasons unknown to Hinata, she found it peculiar Kiba was alone. Where was Akamaru?

Kiba, after a moment of shock and some loud cursing at the sky because of this, had the same thought run through his mind. Where was his canine companion?

No longer giving his ears and tail attention, Kiba stood up, his exhaustion and hunger pushed aside.

"Akamaru!"

Kiba called out multiple times with no success. Hinata stood next to Kiba, activating her byakugan to help out.

The brunet was sniffing the air, having his nose pointed up to catch the wind and hope he could smell his partner nearby. Only, the frightening reality that Kiba was hoping was an illusion was that Akamaru's scent was close…_very close._ Almost as if Kiba was emitting his dog's smell...but that can't be possible. Right?

~X~X~X~

The man chuckled at his experiment's behavior. The jutsu had gone perfectly. There were no interruptions and no mistakes. And even better, his subjects were healthy enough to survive through the process. He can't begin to count the number of times he'd performed his _fusion_ technique without having one of them die on him. The unfortunate side to that outcome would be the death or murder of the second, leaving him with a failed attempt.

He stood nearby his subject, Kiba Inuzuka, watching him from the corner of his eye. He was disguised as a simple citizen of the village, shopping and looking around for groceries, so as to not look suspicious and draw attention to himself.

Even better and more fortunate, was his knowing of his experiment's clan. He's heard of the Inuzuka's incredible sense of smell, how they could track something miles away, and how the faintest of smells could be caught. Supposedly the Inuzuka had better noses than hounds! So, knowing this, he made sure his scent was masked effectively with the incense he had at hand. And if that didn't work, he carried with him some flowers he knew to have a strong odor (having them under his clothing).

The man giggled at his excitement. The behavior and effects this experiment will have on the Inuzuka is going to be fun to watch.

~X~X~X~

Naruto raged and huffed at the tree mocking him. It was challenging him; it was making fun of him. He had barely managed to reach his goal of shooting his kunai at the targets scattered around the training grounds, but, yet, this tree was always watching him. Always staring and never speaking. Naruto sighed.

His training had gone as usual—practicing his aim, some aerobic exercises, combat with his clones—and he was happy with the progress he had made. Yet, his morning was anything but normal.

The blonde woke up with a large headache, the biggest he had had. It had made his head throb and pulse in pain, and after drinking about one fourth of a bottle of aspirin down, it had finally stopped. After showering and brushing his teeth, he went to get breakfast. But he managed to spill his milk on the floor and drop a bowl, making it shatter.

Naruto could've just cleaned it up and move on, and really, that's what he should have done. Unfortunately, Naruto felt himself get mad. Rage even. And without thinking of the possible consequences, he made a clone and used a rasengan on the spot where the pieces of glass were more collected.

The hole in the ground caused by his jutsu made Naruto panic after he calmed down.

Naruto couldn't think of what had caused him to rage. But, as long as it didn't happen again, then there's no problem.

The blonde looked at the landscape and closed his eyes, attempting to relax. He was sure that sudden mood swing wouldn't happen again. He can control himself. He's _Naruto,_ after all. Yep, he's sure as hell that it won't be repeated.

**A/N:** I hope the length of this chapter was to your liking. I, personally, don't really like this chapter. I don't think it's as good as it could be…but eh, what can you do? Anyway, thanks for reading! See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
